Amnesia
by Superlative Sparkles
Summary: When Isabella loses her memory, how far will Phineas go to help her get them back?


_Author's Notes: _This story is written as a script. The episode would fall some time after the Phineas and Ferb Movie. Enjoy the Show.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Phineas and Ferb or the song used in this story. They are owned by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. The song "Straight to the Heart" is owned by Michael W. Smith. I only own Sparkles.

_(End of opening credits, scene opens on the Flynn-Fletcher house hold before the sun has risen. Cut to Perry sleeping in his platypus bed. Secret panel opens behind his bed and floor tilts slightly so the bed slides down into Perry's secret headquarters. Perry remains asleep. Mechanical hand extends and taps Perry lightly. Perry brushes the hand away and settles back into his bed. The mechanical hand then shakes Perry awake. Startled, Perry puts on his fedora, walks over to the monitor and turns it on. Major Monogram appears with signs of lack of sleep)_

**Major Monogram**: Good Morning Agent P. _(yawn)_ Sorry to wake you up this early but we have a situation. Just listen to the message we received from Dr. Doofenshmirtz earlier. _(Doofenshmirtz' profile picture appears on the screen)_

**Doofenshmirtz**: Uh, hello? Major Monogram? Yeah, this is me, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. I'm just calling to let you know that I'm going to be working on my evil scheme a little early today and just thought it would be fair to warn you about it. Of course, by the time you listen to this, I will have probably already taken over the Tri-State Area. Oh, and if you can, can you play this for Perry the Platypus too? I- I don't have his cell-phone number. Okay? Thanks. _(profile picture goes away)_

**Major Monogram**: Fortunately, Doofenshmirtz didn't realize that Carl was already up scanning for messages. _(pause)_ Carl! Why aren't you tired like everyone else?

**Carl** _(from off-screen)_: Because I'm a college student sir, it's natural for us to be up this late.

**Major Monogram**: Hmm, well how 'bout that? Anyways, Agent P, get out there and stop Doofenshmirtz. _(Perry leaves, Major Monogram yawns again)_ Carl! I'm going back to bed. _(Major Monogram walks off screen)_

**Carl**: But I just got you your coffee, sir. _(pause, Major Monogram walks back on screen and off again on the opposite side)_

**Major Monogram**: Oh, fine.

_(Perry steps out of a secret panel, back into the house. Suddenly he hears Phineas and Ferb coming into the room and quickly changes back to being a mindless house pet. Phineas and Ferb walk in)_

**Phineas**: I get what you're saying Ferb, but we haven't technically _**climbed**_ the Eiffel Tower yet. _(notices Perry)_ Oh, there you are Perry. _(Phineas and Ferb walk away, Perry puts his fedora back on and runs in the other direction, cut to outside of house. Perry leaves in his hover car. Camera pans to other side of street to see the Garcia-Shapiro household where sound of alarm clock is going off. Cut to inside Isabella's room, where Isabella shuts off her alarm clock and sits up in bed)_

**Isabella**: Today's the day. _(Various scenes of Isabella getting ready show to the music of Sunshine and Bubblegum, such as Isabella brushing her teeth, Isabella brushing her hair, etc. Isabella finishes changing behind a changing scrim, almost stepping out from behind it.)_

**Isabella**: Woops. (_Isabella goes back behind the scrim, picks up a bow sitting on a night-stand and puts it on, then steps out from behind the scrim. Cut to Isabella's kitchen where Vivian is putting out a plate of pancakes, Isabella walks in)_

**Vivian**: Good morning, Isa.

**Isabella**: Morning mom. _(Isabella starts eating)_

**Vivian**: So, what are your plans for today?

**Isabella**: Oh, just the usual stuff.

**Vivian** _(teasing)_: Ah, spending some more _**quality**_ _**time**_ with Phineas?

**Isabella**: Oh, mom. I just have a feeling that today is going to be significant. Like Phineas is going to do something really special for me.

**Vivian**: _(Vivian comes and hugs Isabella) _Ah, bubbellah, you are so adorable. Don't you two get married too soon though.

**Isabella**: Oh, mom, stop it. So can I go see him?

**Vivian**: After you've finished your breakfast dear. Aye, youth. _(Vivian walks out of the room)_

**Isabella**: Hey, where's Pinky? _(Pinky is seen putting on his fedora and enter a secret entrance in the background)_

_(Cut to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.)_

**Jingle Singers**: Doofenshmirtz up way too early! _(Perry flies to the building and crashes through the ceiling. Perry sees that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is asleep in an armchair)_

**Perry**: (Chatter noise)

**Doofenshmirtz **_(waking up)_: Don't hurt the Ocelot! Oh, Perry the Platypus it's only you. How pre-_(is cut off by a yawn)_ Yeah, I'm too tired to play the word smithing game right now. I'm just gonna skip right to the trapping you part. _(Doofenshmirtz presses a button on the wall. A pile of glue falls on Perry who struggles to get out)_

**Doofenshmirtz**: Sorry I'm not more energetic, it's just that I've been up really early this morning working on my latest scheme. _(cut to Doofenshmirtz and his new invention)_ Behold, the Amnesia-inator! And you'll never believe how I got the idea. You see, I was sleeping last night when I had this weird dream, it involved this other dimension and another me with an eye-patch and I got doomed by a puppet, which is weird cause that actually happened to me before. _(through-out this entire rant, Perry is shown struggling in the glue pile.)_

**Doofenshmirtz**: Anyway, afterwards Major Mon brow and his little intern friend were about to shoot me and a bunch of kids with the amnesia-inator and that's when I woke up. But as I thought about my dream I realized I could make the device in real life and use it for my own evil purposes. And it was so easy too, like I had done it before and remember how to build it, which is crazy right, like I'd forget something this incredibly evil. So, my plan is to zap people all over the Tri-State area and make them forget who their leader is and then I'll step in and say that it's me. The only problem is it doesn't always erase the same amount of memory. Sometimes it erases all of their memory, sometimes it's just whatever they were doing at that moment. But other than that it's completely fool pro- _(Doofenshmirtz trips over a cable and bumps into the amnesia-inator, causing it to fire)_ Yep, and then that happened.

_(Cut to Isabella just outside the gate to Phineas and Ferb's backyard)_

**Isabella**: Today's the day, Isabella. It's time to tell Phineas just how you feel. Don't care who's around, just go in and say it. _(Isabella opens the gate)_ Hey Phineas, What'cha – _(the amnesia-inator blast hits Isabella. In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb are seen with a roulette wheel with their friends and family's faces on it.)_

**Phineas**: Hey, Isabella

**Isabella**: Do I know you? _(Phineas and Ferb look up from what they're doing and look at each other) _

**Phineas**: Uh, Isabella? Is everything all right?

**Isabella**: I don't remember.

**Phineas** _(walking up to her)_: Do you remember us?

**Isabella**: No, no I don't.

**Phineas**: Uh-oh. That can't be good. _(turns to Ferb)_ Ferb, I think I know what we're gonna do today.

**Candace**: Alright, listen up dweebs. _(Candace walks out of the house)_ Mom's gone to run errands so that makes me in charge. _(pause)_ What's going on out here?

**Phineas**: Well, Isabella's lost her memory and we were just about to…

**Candace**: What?! You made Isabella lose her memory?! Ooohhh, you two are so busted for this! I'm telling mom. _(Candace walks away)_

**Phineas**: _(pause)_ So, Ferb. What do we have in the way of memory restoration?

_(Cut back to DE Inc. Perry notices sunlight coming through the window and uses his tail to pull a tiny mirror out from under his hat. He uses the tiny mirror to reflect the light and make the glue harden)_

**Doofenshmirtz**: Now then Perry the Platypus, let's see just how much mayhem this baby can cause. _(Doofenshmirtz pushes the Amnesia-inator on to the balcony. Perry breaks free from the hardened glue and attacks Doofenshmirtz, knocking him into the machine causing it to fire. Cut to Dry-cleaners where Candace runs in.)_

**Candace**: Mom, you have to come home right now! _(Candace is hit by the Amnesia-inator blast)_

**Linda**: Oh really? What have Phineas and Ferb done this time that requires me to come home right at this very moment?

**Candace**: _(pause)_ I…don't…know.

**Linda**: That hardly seems like a reason to come running up to me screaming your head off, Candace.

**Candace**: I know they've done something, I just can't remember what.

**Linda**: Well, as long as you're here, why don't you help me with errands? _(Linda walks away, Candace follows. Cut to the back yard. Phineas and Ferb stand in one spot while Irving and Isabella are in another. Buford and Baljeeet walk into the yard.)_

**Buford**: 'Sup dinner-bell?

**Phineas**: Well, it appears that Isabella has lost all of her memories relating to our summer endeavors.

**Buford**: So she doesn't remember the time I accidently said What'cha doin' in front of her? _(pause)_ Hey she didn't clobber me. This is gonna be fun.

**Phineas**: We're currently trying to jog some of her memories by having Irving show her some pictures of our previous ideas. _(Cut to Irving in front of Isabella holding up pictures of Phineas and Ferb ideas)_

**Isabella**: Nope.

**Irving**: How about this one? _(he changes picture)_

**Isabella**: Uh-uh.

**Irving**: This one? _(he changes picture)_

**Isabella**: Still nothing.

**Irving**: This one? _(he changes picture)_

**Isabella**: Can you stop now? _(cut back to Phineas' group)_

**Phineas**: It doesn't seem like it's helping though.

**Baljeet**: If I may, perhaps I can stimulate her memory. _(he walks over to Isabella)_ Hello, Isabella.

**Isabella**: Thank you for coming over here, this kid with the pictures is really starting to freak me out.

**Irving**: I'm still here you know.

**Baljeet**: Yes well, my name is Baljeet and… I am the coolest kid in the neighborhood. Everybody wants to hang out with me and you are constantly trying to go out with me.

**Isabella**: _(pause)_ Yeah, I may not remember much but I know that's not happening.

**Baljeet**: Aw, dang it! _(Baljeet begins to walk away)_

**Irving**: Dude, give it up. It's not gonna happen.

**Baljeet**: Can you blame me for trying?

**Irving**: No, no I can't.

_(Cut back to DE Inc. Perry and Doofenshmirtz are fighting. While fighting Doofenshmirtz knocks Perry in the Amnesia-inator, causing it to fire again. Cut to Library.)_

**Linda**: Candace, why don't you wait here while I go return these over-due books? _(Candace stands near a magazine rack.)_

**Candace**: I know the boys were up to something but what was it? Augh! I can't remember. _(pause)_ Wait a minute, that's it! Can't remember! Isabella can't remember anything! MOM! _(various people in library hush her. Softly)_ Mom. _(Candace runs up to Linda who is waiting in line.)_ Mom, I remember what I was going to tell you. Isabella… _(Candace is hit by the amnesia blast again)_

**Linda**: What about Isabella, dear?

**Candace**: I…don't…know.

**Linda**: _(pause)_ This isn't funny Candace.

_(Cut back to Backyard. The boys are standing together. Gretchen walks up to them with the rest of the Fireside girls following behind.)_

**Phineas**: Any luck ladies?

**Gretchen**: Sorry, Phineas, we tried everything. We showed her her accomplishment sash, we reintroduced the history of the Fireside girls, we even reenacted the day she first joined. By the way, sorry about that Adyson. _(Adyson is being held up by Katie and Holly. She is badly scratched up and has several bandages on.)_

**Adyson**: _(slightly insane)_ Whose bright idea was it to use an actual tiger? In what context is that a good idea?

**Gretchen**: She doesn't even remember the Fireside girls anthem. I guess we won't be earning our memory recovery patches today after all.

**Fireside Girls**: Aww.

**Phineas**: Maybe we're not thinking big enough. Perhaps doing one of our projects will help Isabella remember.

**Buford**: What'cha doin' now?

**Phineas**: I've got an idea. Let's get to work Ferb, we don't much time we'll have to skip the montage. _(Screen flips. There is now a huge stage in the back yard)_

**Baljeet**: Wow, I have never seen them build something so quickly.

**Buford**: Hey dingus, you still haven't told us what'cha doin'.

**Baljeet**: You do realize that if Isabella does indeed regain her memories, you are probably a dead man.

**Buford**: I'm enjoying it while it lasts.

_(Cut to a sidewalk, Candace is walking along it talking to herself)_

**Candace**: _(mimicking Linda)_ Why don't you go home Candace? You're not seeming like yourself. _(normal voice)_ Grrr, if only I could remember what it was. _(Candace passes by the TV store, the screens in the store change to a commercial.)_

**TV Announcer**: Never worry about forgetting anything again with the new Magic Memory Scanner! _(Commercial continues, Candace runs back to the screens)_

**Candace**: Wait a minute, that's it! Isabella's memory! I remembered! I gotta tell mom. _(She starts to dial on her cellphone, but closes it)_ Wait! Every time I try to tell mom, something happens and I end up forgetting. Phineas and Ferb must be doing whatever they did to Isabella to keep me from busting them. I got to find another way to get mom to see what they're doing. _(pause, Candace looks at her phone)_ Hehehehe, photographic evidence. _(Candace runs off screen, cut to back yard. Candace walks through the gate and sees the stage)_

**Candace**: What the heck is that thing? _(Candace walks up to Buford, Baljeet, and Irving)_

**Buford**: How the heck should I know? Phineas hasn't told us what'cha… he's doin'? _(pause)_ The pieces are there but I can't make anything out of that one.

**Candace**: Phineas! _(She walks to front of stage where Phineas is holding a blueprint)_ Just what'cha think you're doin'?

**Buford**: _(off screen)_ Hey, that was good.

**Phineas**: I can't tell you all the details right now, we need to get this thing built. But if this works well, it will help Isabella get her memory back.

**Candace**: A stage is going to get her memory back?

**Phineas**: Just wait, you'll see.

_(Cut to DE Inc. Perry is on top of the amnesia-inator pulling wires)_.

**Doofenshmirtz**: No, no, no! Perry the Platypus stop doing that. _(Perry jumps away, the amnesia –inator begins firing spastically)_ Oh great Perry the Platypus, look what you did. Now it's stuck in overdrive. Are you happy now?

_(Cut to outside of DE Inc. Multiple shots are fired out. Cut to kitchen. A man is standing with a bouquet)_

**Man**: Alright, everything is set. This is going to be the best anniver… _(he is hit by one of the beams, a woman enters)_

**Woman**: Hey honey, do you know what today is? _(the man looks worried. Cut to artist in an art studio)_

**Artist**: At last, I have figured out exactly what my masterpiece needs. _(he is hit by one of the beams)_ My muse! Why do you taunt me?! _(Cut to house, teen walks into a room and is hit by one of the beams)_

**Teen**: Why did I walk in here? _(pause)_ Man, I hate it when that happens!

_(Cut to backyard. Stage is now fully set up as a talk show studio. There is a studio audience now filled with extra characters, mostly kids and teens. Music fitting a talk show theme is playing. Spotlights move around the stage.)_

**Gretchen**: It's time for the first installment of the latest P&F studio production, "This is the Life"! _(words of the show's title light up as they are said)_. And now, here's your host, that paragon of verbiage for whom linguistic erudition is but quotidian delectation, that scion of scintillating syntax…

**Audience**: What?!

**Gretchen**: I'm a word nerd. Gretchen Lex! _(The spotlights focus on the center of the stage. Gretchen steps out from behind the curtain wearing a suit like outfit)_ Hello everybody, and welcome to "This is the Life". Today, we're going to be looking at the life of a girl who can't remember most of it. _(Gretchen walks over to one of the guest chairs where Isabella is sitting)_ Let's hear a big round of applause for our guest, Isabella! _(Isabella waves to the audience, slightly nervous/embarrassed)_ So, Isabella, are you ready to hear some things about your life?

**Isabella**: I'll believe you.

**Gretchen**: Here's what we're going to do. We have several close friends of yours back stage ready to tell a little story about you. _(Giant screen lowers at the back of the stage, silhouette of Adyson appears)_ Isabella, do you recognize this voice?

**Adyson**: I remember the first day Isabella joined our little family of Fireside girls Troop 46231. Even though it seemed like she was one of my biggest rivals, I remember feeling deep respect for her after seeing the way she took charge. _(Cut back to Isabella in chair)_

**Isabella**: Well, it sounds like she's a good friend of mine. She also said something about the fireside girls, so she must be one of the girls I saw earlier today, maybe the one that got mauled? _(Cut back to back of stage, the screen raises out and the curtains open to show Adyson standing there)_

**Gretchen**: You're absolutely right on that one. Ladies and Gentlemen, our first guest Adyson Sweetwater! _(Adyson walks forward and gives Isabella a hug. Cut to behind audience, actions continue to happen on stage. Candace pulls out her cellphone.)_

**Candace**: Excellent, now's the prime time for some major busting. _(She takes a photo of the show with the cellphone and types a message, saying it while she types)_ Here mom, what do you think of this? _(Just before she puts her phone away, a beam from the amnesia-inator hits the phone. Cut to inside a Chinese restaurant, Linda is waiting in front of a counter. Her phone rings)_

**Linda**: Oh great, a text from Candace. _(She opens her phone to show a screen that only says "Here mom, what do you think of this?")_ Oh, this gets really old sometimes. _(Cut back to backyard, Candace is still at the back of the audience, her phone rings)_

**Candace**: What do you mean there was no picture attached?! Arrggh, that does it. Mom needs to come home now. _(she storms off. Cut to stage where Adyson has taken a seat next to Isabella and Gretchen is standing beside her.)_

**Gretchen**: Alright Isabella, let's meet our next guest. _(The screen lowers again, this time a silhouette of Buford appears)_ Isabella, do you recognize this voice?

**Buford**: Hey Isabella, What'cha doin'? _(Cut back to Isabella)_

**Isabella**: Hum, that's a tough one.

_(Cut back to DE Inc. The amnesia-inator beam hits Doofenshmirtz as it begins to spark)_

**Doofenshmirtz**: Oh no! I forget how to build the amnesia-inator and now this thing's probably gonna _(the amnesia-inator explodes)_ You know, just once, I'd like to be able to finish one of my sente- _(Doofenshmirtz is cut off by Perry attacking him. Doofenshmirtz gets up again.)_ You may think you have me beaten Perry the Platypus, but I took into account that I might be hit by my own device and took precautions. _(Doofenshmirtz pulls a remote out of his lab coat and presses a button. A device which looks similar to the amnesia-inator but with a different color scheme rises from the floor)_ Behold, the Remind-Me-Later-inator! Whoever is hit by this device will remember anything that they'd forgotten. With this, I can remember how to build the amnesia-inator and resume my plan to take over the Tri-State Area! _(Doofenshmirtz turn to use the device, but Perry attacks him from behind.)_

_(Cut to side of the road where Linda is about to get in her car. Candace runs up to her.)_

**Candace**: Mom, you've got to come home right now. Phineas and Ferb have… hold that thought. _(Candace wraps her head in tin-foil)_ Phineas and Ferb have built a huge stage and are holding a talk show in the back yard.

**Linda**: And the reason you had to wrap your head like a turkey dinner was?

**Candace**: Keeps them from messing with my head.

**Linda**: You sure it's them?

_(Cut back to DE Inc. Perry and Doofenshmirtz are fighting over the remote. Doofenshmirtz drops the remote, causing it to break. The Remind-me-later-inator begins firing at random.)_ Really? Two –inators firing willy-nilly in one day, really?

_(Cut back to side of the street, Linda puts her bags in the car)_

**Linda**: Alright Candace, get in the car and we'll go home. _(Remind-me-later-inator blast hits Candace)_

**Candace**: Mom, you've got to come home right away. Phineas and Ferb have tigers!

**Linda**: I thought you said they built a stage?

**Candace**: They do, but they also have tigers!

**Linda**: Well, okay. Let's go home then and see the tigers. _(Candace is hit again by the Remind-me-later-inator)_

**Candace**: Mom, come home quick! The boys made Isabella lose her memory!

**Linda**: What? How could the boys do that?

**Candace**: I don't know but they did!

**Linda**: Okay Candace, this is getting way out of hand. _(Candace is once again hit by a Remind-me-later-inator blast)_

**Candace**: Mom, we're out of shampoo.

**Linda**: What? Why didn't you tell me before I did my errands?

**Candace**: I forgot.

**Linda**: Oh that's just great. Now I'll have to go back to the store and get some. _(Linda starts to get into the car)_

**Candace**: There's no time for that, come on hurry! We've gotta bust them! _(Candace grabs Linda's wrist and begins to pull her away)_

**Linda**: Candace!

_(Cut back to the back-yard. There are now several people on the stage. Gretchen is standing next to Isabella)_

**Gretchen**: Okay Isabella, So far we've heard from Adyson, Buford, Irving, Ginger, Baljeet and one lengthy story from Ferb. Do you remember anything?

**Isabella**: Things seem familiar, but I can't say I know why.

**Gretchen**: Well, we have one guest left. Let's see if he can bring back any memories for you. _(Screen lowers once again and a silhouette of Phineas appears)_ Isabella, do you recognize this voice?

**Phineas**: I remember the first day I met Isabella. She had recently moved to our street and seemed a little shy. But after participating in some of our projects, she had become a totally new person. I always enjoy explaining our big ideas to her when she asks. Isabella is one of the greatest people I've ever known and the best friend a guy could ask for.

**Audience**: Aww _(Cut to Isabella who is looking at the screen, she blushes slightly. Cut to Gretchen standing by the curtains as they open to reveal Phineas)_

**Gretchen**: Isabella, this is your friend, Phineas Flynn. _(Insert song here. Phineas sings, while Gretchen, Adyson, Ginger, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet play instruments)_

_(Cut back to DE Inc. Perry gets on top of the Remind-Me-Later-inator, Doofenshmirtz knocks him off of it with a wrench.)_

**Doofenshmirtz**: Oh no you don't Perry the Platypus. You're not ruining two of my –inators in one day. _(Doofenshmirtz corners Perry)_ Ha-ha, now I've got you and nothing can stop me from finishing you off… _(a laser blast hits the Remind-Me-Later-inator, cut to Prof. Poofenplotz and Pinky fighting on a rocket skiff)_

**Doofenshmirtz**: What the…? Penelope? Is that you?

**Poofenplotz**: Heinz? Heinz Doofenshmirtz?

**Doofenshmirtz**: Oh my badness. I haven't seen you in forever.

**Poofenplotz**: Not since Dr. Gevaarlijk kicked you out of Evil 101.

**Doofenshmirtz**: Man, it's been a while. We should meet up sometime and catch up.

**Poofenplotz**: That would be great, when are you free next week? _(Pinky attacks her, she stumbles and knocks her laser off of the skiff.)_ No, my Explosive-atron! _(As if falls it fires one last blast)_

_(Cut to backyard. The Explosive-atron blast hits the boys' creation causing it to explode into fireworks. The crowd of kids Ooohhh and Aaahhh. )_

**Phineas**: Well that's cool. Ferb, why didn't you tell me you had a fireworks spectacular planned for a big finale? _(Ferb shrugs)_ So Isabella, what do you think?

**Isabella**: Well, this whole thing was amazing and I'm very flattered that you did all this for me…but…

**Phineas**: But?

**Isabella**: I just don't remember doing anything like this before.

**Phineas**: Not even a little?

**Isabella**: Sorry. _(The whole crowd moans in disappointment) _

_(Cut back to DE Inc. Prof. Poofenplotz' skiff crashes into the building. Pinky lands on the floor, salutes Perry who salutes back, then both jump off the building and paraglide away.)_

**Doofenshmirtz**: Curse you Perry the… _(Poofenplotz emerges from a pile of rubble)_

**Poofenplotz**: Curse you Pinky the Chihuahua!

**Doofenshmirtz**: _(pause)_ Kinda in the middle of something here.

**Poofenplotz**: Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your stride. Please continue.

**Doofenshmirtz**: Nah, the moment's gone.

_(Cut to Phineas walking up to Isabella)_

**Phineas**: Well, we've tried everything we could think of and it still hasn't gotten us anywhere. I'm beginning to think you might never get your memory back. I'm sorry Isabella, I don't know what else to do. _(Phineas holds Isabella's hand. Isabella blinks a few times, looks down at her hand then up at Phineas)_

**Isabella**: Phineas, What'cha doin'?

**Phineas**: Isabella? You remember me?

**Isabella** _(excitedly)_: Yes, yes I do!

**Phineas**: She remembers! _(Phineas hugs Isabella as everyone else gathers around saying various happy statements)_

**Isabella**: I remember. _(Suddenly in a very serious and angry tone)_ I also remember that I have some things I have to discuss with Buford and Baljeet. _(Cut to Buford and Baljeet who are backing out of the yard slowly)_

**Baljeet**: Well, would you look at the time, is it that late already?

**Buford**: I think we'll just be going now. _(Both boys run out of the backyard. Cut to back of house where Candace opens the door and pushes Linda through)_

**Candace**: See? _(long pause)_

**Linda**: I'll say this one more time, what am I supposed to be seeing here?

**Candace**: I…don't… know.

**Linda**: Well, at least that's remained consistent today. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to walk half a mile to get the car. _(Linda walks back into the house. Cut to Isabella talking to Phineas)_

**Isabella**: Thanks for helping me get my memory back, Phineas.

**Phineas**: Well, we couldn't let you forget about us. Our projects wouldn't be the same if you weren't involved. _(Isabella blushes)_

**Isabella**: Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow.

**Phineas**: Sure thing, maybe tomorrow we'll do something extra-amazingly fun.

**Isabella**: Sounds great, see you then. _(Isabella walks away, Gretchen walks up beside her)_

**Gretchen**: So chief, did you tell Phineas?

**Isabella**: No, I didn't get a chance to. But… _(Isabella looks back sees Phineas and Ferb sitting under the tree)_… there's always tomorrow. _(Isabella and Gretchen leave. Cut to Phineas and Ferb sitting under the tree)_

**Phineas**: Well, that's a relief. I'm glad Isabella remembered us again. But, I don't understand. We did all those things to jog her memory and they did nothing. But why did she remember everything when all I did was hold her hand.

**Ferb**: Someday, he'll figure it out.

**Phineas**: Huh?

**Ferb**: Nothing.

END

Author's Note: Thank You for reading.

Love, Superlative Sparkles


End file.
